Freddy vs Jason vs Chucky vs Tiffany vs Michael vs Pennywise vs Samara
by Luigi4Life
Summary: Freddy has come back to kill all the kids on Elm Street and let Jason help stir up fear but with a team to work with so he won't keep on killing. Chucky, Samara, Tiffany, Pennywise, and Michael Myers. This maybe is my only M rated fanfiction.


**In case you're wondering why this is a "Friday the 13** **th** **" and "Nightmare on Elm Street" crossover because it mostly relates to "Freddy vs Jason" and this story is gonna be kinda like it. Also, I'm gonna put a small amount of swear word. Another thing is this is gonna could be my only m rated fanfiction. And I do NOT own any of the horror movies in this fanfiction.**

(It starts with Freddy in a lot of smoke)

Freddy: Kids, you can't live with them, you can't live without 'em.

(Freddy kills Glen Lantz by dragging him into his bed and drains all of his blood before shooting it into the air in Nightmare on Elm Street part one)

(Freddy takes out Ron Grady by slashing his torso through a door in Nightmare on Elm part 2: Freddy's Revenge)

(Freddy kills Nancy by gutting her with his bladed glove in Nightmare on Elm Street part 3: Dream Warriors)

(Freddy tosses Kristen Parker into a furnace in the dream world and burns her alive in Nightmare on Elm Street part 4: Dream Master)

(Mark Gray is turned into paper and slices into pieces by Freddy in Nightmare on Elm Street part 5: The Dream Child.)

(John Doe's parachute is cut by Freddy and he falls onto a bed of spikes in the dream world in Freddy Dead: The Final Nightmare.)

(Mark Davis' body is burned alive and he is finished off by a slash to the face in Freddy vs. Jason)

Freddy: Well, I need them. They always thought they could get rid of me but they were dead wrong!

(Nancy making Freddy vanish by turning her back on him in Nightmare on Elm Street part one)

(Jesse and Lisa making Freddy stop possessing the former in Nightmare on Elm Street part two: Freddy's Revenge.)

(Nancy stabbing Freddy with his own glove and his vanishing after his skeleton is given a funeral in Nightmare on Elm Street part 3: Dream Warriors.)

(Alice making Freddy vanish by showing him his reflection and making him lose the souls of his dream victims in Nightmare on Elm Street part 4: The Dream Master.)

(Alice trapping Freddy's soul inside his mother's ghost in Nightmare on Elm Street part 5: The Dream Child.)

(Maggie/Kathryn guts Freddy with his glove and slams a pipe bomb into his heart, which blows him to pieces in Nightmare on Elm Street part 6/Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare.)

(Lori decapitating Freddy with Jason Voorhees' machete in Freddy vs. Jason)

Freddy: Oh, after that, I just had to find that stupid dog.

(Freddy's hand bursts out of the ground and drags Jason's hockey mask down to hell laughing in Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday)

Freddy: As much as I hate to say it, that stupid dog is almost like me. No matter what happens to him, he doesn't stay down.

(A young Jason Voorhees cries out desperately as he tries to stay afloat in the middle of Crystal Lake before he finally sinks in Friday the 13th part one)

(Ginny Fields stabs Jason through the shoulder with the machete that killed his mother in Friday the 13th part 2)

(Chris Higgins hits Jason in the head with an ax, thus creating his signature ax mark in Friday the 13th part 3)

(Tommy Jarvis stabbing Jason through the head with his machete before proceeding to hack him to pieces in Friday the 13th part 4: The Final Chapter)

(An older Tommy chaining Jason to the bottom of Crystal Lake before Megan Garris drives a boat propeller into his neck in Friday the 13th part 6: Jason Lives.)

(Tina Shepherd summons the body of her father John to wrap a chain around Jason's neck and drag him back into Crystal Lake in Friday the 13th part 7: The New Blood)

(Rennie Wickman and Sean Robertson watch as Jason is hit with a flood of green sewer acid and all that is left of him is his childhood form; unaware that they're hallucinating and Jason has actually been washed away by the acid in Friday the 13th Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan)

(Jessica Kimble stabs Jason in the heart with a mystical dagger and giant hands spring out of the ground to drag him to hell in Friday the 13th part 9: Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday)

(Freddy cuts Jason with both his own machete and his claws after cutting off his fingers. He then slashes him with both weapons before he finally hits the dock they're fighting on and moves on to gouge his eyes in Freddy vs. Jason)

Freddy: His mom sure was a bigger dog who knew how to handle a machete. Too bad it cost the big dog her life.

(Alice Hardy cuts off Pamela's Voorhees' head with her machete in Friday the 13th part one)

Freddy: Nah, that was a good thing because it sent that stupid dog on a rampage.

(Jason kills Alice by stabbing her in the temple with an icepick and dispatches Vicky with a knife in Friday the 13th part 2)

(Jason crushes Rick's head until his eye shoots out of its socket and kills Ali the biker by cutting off his hand before cutting him to pieces in Friday the 13th part 3)

(Jason repeatedly stabs Rob with a garden claw and smashes Doug's head into the shower wall in Friday the 13th part 4: The Final Chapter)

(Jason punches through Allen Hawes' chest and crushes his heart in his hand and dispatches Nikki by crushing her head against the wall of her RV in Friday the 13th part 6: Jason Lives)

(Jason kills Judy by viciously bashing her against a tree while she's in a sleeping bag in Friday the 13th part 7: The New Blood)

(Jason punches Julius' head off his body with a single punch in Friday the 13th part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan)

(Jason breaks Creighton Dukes back in a bear hug in Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday)

(Jason brutally kills Trey by stabbing him in the back numerous times before snapping him apart by crushing on the bed he was in, in Freddy vs. Jason)

Freddy: So I'm giving you another chance but this time you got a team to work with.

(It shows a good guy doll)

Freddy (V.O): You and Tiffany will help Jason.

(Chucky hits Maggie with a hammer making her trip out the window to her death in Child's Play)

(Chucky pulls a bag on Mattson's head killing him in Child's Play 2)

(Chucky is strangling Sullivan with a yo-yo string in Child's Play 3)

(Chucky push the TV in Tiffany's bathtub killing her in Bride of Chucky)

(Chucky decapitates a special effects worker in Seed of Chucky)

(Chucky puts rat poison in one of the chili bowls that killed Father Frank in Curse of Chucky)

(Chucky possesses Nica in Cult of Chucky)

(Chucky in Nica's body is in the car with Tiffany in the car sleeping: Chucky wakes up)

Chucky: Tiffany! Wake up!

(Tiffany wakes up)

Tiffany: What?!

Chucky: Look!

(They both saw Andy as a kid with his back turned)

Tiffany: Is that Andy as a kid again!?

Chucky: Whatever it is he's getting run over!

(Chucky starts the car to run over kid Andy but the car crashes when it hits kid Andy)

Chucky/Tiffany: What the heck?!

(Kid Andy turns around)

Kid Andy: If you ever want to kill me go to Elm Street and kill as much as you can until I show up. Also if you run into any other killers there your partners.

(Kid Andy disappear; Chucky and Tiffany wakes up)

Tiffany: Was that real?

Chucky: Whatever it was let's go to Elm Street to kill Andy!

(They drive off to Springwood, Ohio)

Freddy (V.O): 2 down, 4 left.

(It shows Michael's mask)

Freddy: This guy is almost like Jason. He's brutal and shows nobody any mercy; not even his own family.

(A young Michael Myers stabs his older sister Judith to death with his knife 17 times in Halloween)

(Michael stabs Nurse Jill Franco in the back with a scalpel and lifts her off the floor with it until she turns limp in the air in Halloween 2)

(Michael rips Earl Unger's neck wide open as he drives a truck in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers)

(Deputy Eddie Grey's is punched in the face before Michael kills him by smashing his head into a steering wheel nine times in a row in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers)

(Michael kills his fifteen-year-old niece Jamie Lloyd by impaling her back with a corn thresher and activating it; ripping up her insides in Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers)

Freddy: He is definitely not the smartest knife in the drawer, but neither is Jason so this should be easy. I'll send him to Elm Street and have him scare up those kids.

(Michael lay on a couch under the basement of the old Myers home and rested peacefully until the time he would inevitably wake up to resume his killing spree. Suddenly, Michael found himself in the middle of the street in his old neighborhood and looked around in confusion)

(He saw a shadow in front of him and he looked to see Laurie Strode standing in front of him on the other side of the street. Michael stood motionless as he stared at Laurie in confusion since he had heard she died in a car accident years before he came out of his first coma)

Laurie: Michael, you can never kill me.

(When he got close enough to Laurie to stab her, she vanished and he looked behind to see her on the other side of the street)

Laurie: If you want to kill me, go to Elm Street and kill as much as possible until you find me. And if you fun into any other killers there your teammates.

(Laurie vanished; Michael's hand twitched until his eyes snapped open and he rose from the couch; his undying urge to kill having woken him up)

(He immediately walked up the steps and headed straight out the door. He walked to a large van from Smith's Grove Sanitarium that he had stolen after he killed Terrence Wynn and used it to drove home to collapse. Michael opened the door and got into the van. He started the van, backed out of the driveway, and it took off in the direction of Springwood, Ohio)

Freddy: Just 3 left.

(It shows a videotape shows saying "Ring" on it)

Freddy: Samara Morgan, you're kinda like Jason, dark, scary, died at a young age, don't really talk, perfect!

(Samara kills Noah Clay in The Ring)

(Samara wakes up in a room with a TV on; something comes out of the TV; it was Samara real dad)

Galen: Samara, I just want to say I love you and want you to do one thing.

(Samara shakes head yes)

Galen: I want you to go to Elm Street and kill all the kids even though they didn't watch your tape. Also if you meet anyone who kills the other kids you're working with them.

(Samara wakes up in the real world, walking to Springwood, Ohio)

Freddy: 2 to go.

(It shows a red balloon)

Freddy: Pennywise, you're kinda like me, feed on fear, look scary, and comes in a bad time, just right!

(Pennywise wakes up in the place where he hangs dead kids, but it was empty, except for one kid in a yellow raincoat)

Pennywise: Georgie! But I killed him. Whatever I'll just kill him again.

(Pennywise went to attack Georgie but Georgie somehow stops him)

Georgie: Pennywise if you ever want to get revenge on those who killed you, go to Elm Street to find them. And if you find other killers they're your teammates.

(Pennywise wakes up and walks to Springwood, Ohio)

Freddy: All that's left is that stupid dog!

(Meanwhile in the ruins of Camp Crystal Lake at night)

(Everything was silent in what was once Camp Crystal Lake and fog surrounded the area. The water was at peace and despite the fog, the moon shined brightly on the lake)

 **(Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma)**

(Jason was walking on the campground when he saw his mama)

Pamela: Jason, sweetheart, how have you been? Good work, Jason. I can see you're taking care of yourself quite well. Jason, Mommy has something she'd like you to do. Go back to Elm Street and punish those bad children.

(Jason was confused)

Pamela: Don't worry, sweetheart. That bad man who called you a stupid dog and attacked you is gone now. If I remember right, the teens killed him. Also if you find some other killers there you help in case he isn't dead.

(Jason walked out of the camp to Springwood, Ohio)

Freddy: Stupid dog! Now I got the puppets to kill all those kids!

 **To be continued…**

 **To let you know Andy had been let out of the mental institution and moved to Springwood, Ohio with Kyle and the kids who defeated Pennywise also moved to Springwood, Ohio.**


End file.
